A Walk in the Park
by Miss Acassia Slav Black
Summary: PADACKLES - O que fazer quando a pessoa que você ama está a beira de uma crise de Sociofobia?


**Titulo**** :**A Walk in the Park.

**Autor**: Mileide Acássia Slav.(Eu)

**Beta:** Vickyloka

**Shipper:** Padackles (Jared/Jensen), porem os nomes não são citados.

**Disclaimer: **Jared e Jensen infelizmente não me pertencem, mais fazer o que se a vida é injusta, e eu não ganho nada com isso, só _reviews, as vezes._

**Sinopse:**O que fazer quando a pessoa que você ama está a beira de uma crise de Sociofobia?

**N/A:**Essa fic possui uma capa, e ela se encontra no meu Profile ;)

**A Walk in the Park.**

As mãos grandes e quentes envolviam o menor de forma protetora, guiando-o pelo meio da multidão. Realmente não deviam ter saído naquela noite.

O menor se segurava à mão do outro como se sua vida dependesse daquilo,o que não era de todo mentira, ele era realmente sua vida, e graças a esse pequeno detalhe ele possuía a capacidade de persuadi-lo, só estava naquele inferno por causa dele.

O intenso fluxo de pessoas que os cercavam aumentava a cada segundo, assim como seu desconforto, precisava sair de lá ou teria uma crise de Sociofobia.

Pouco a pouco o maior foi sentindo o tremor do menor aumentar, sabia que tinha que tira-lo de lá, mais isso parecia impossível.

O menor sentia o corpo tremer da cabeça aos pés, realmente odiava multidões, sentiu vertigem, abaixou a cabeça encolheu o corpo e fechou os olhos,se deixando ser guiado cegamente, porém quando percebeu, tudo o que sentiu foi o calor gostoso e já conhecido do maior lhe envolvendo em um abraço protetor, encostou a cabeça no peito do outro procurando conforto, os braços do maior envolveram sua cintura e os lábios se aproximaram de sua orelha sussurrando:

Eu te amo! – De forma doce.

Depois dessas palavras o menor teve certeza, todo seu pavor havia passado.

Eu também, mas me tira daqui, por favor.

Não ouve resposta, o maior simplesmente se soltou um pouco do outro os guiando pela multidão, o caminho ainda era praticamente intransitável, porém agora a determinação era maior.

Depois de quase 30 minutos de empurra-empurra e alguns tropeções chegaram a uma rua menos movimentada.

Pronto você está a salvo agora.– disse o maior brincalhão.

É por isso que eu te amo!

É bom mesmo, hein.

Idiota! Vem vamos, no final da rua tem um parque, a gente pode se sentar lá.

Tem certeza? Você não quer voltar para casa?

Sim tenho certeza, e nos já estamos aqui mesmo, então vamos a aproveitar um pouco.

Você é que manda. – Disse o maior o abraçando pela cintura e indo em direção ao parque.

A madrugada já começava a dar lugar à Aurora, o clima estava frio porém agradável, o parque estava relativamente vazio para o horário e as outras atividades pela cidade. A gostosa melodia instrumental vinda de alguns dos palcos próximos ao parque enchia o ar.

Haviam ido para uma parte mais vazia do parque, o mais alto se sentou na grama escorando as costas em uma árvore, o menor se acomodou no meio das pernas do outro, a cabeça encostada confortavelmente no peito dele. Em pouco tempo adormeceu, graças ao conforto, à quentura agradável que passava de um corpo para o outro e gostoso cafuné que recebia em seus cabelos curtos.

O mais alto abraçava o corpo menor, sem nunca parar o cafuné, sabia que precisaria mimar muito o outro se quisesse ser perdoado por tê-lo arrastado para aquele lugar, sentiu a respiração do menor ficar mais lenta e notou que ele dormia, se inclinou por cima do corpo em seu colo encostando os lábios em um selinho roubado.

O menor abriu os olhos ligeiramente o encarando:

Que feio! Molestando alguém inconsciente. – Disse de forma preguiçosa com os olhos já fechados.

Como se você não gostasse disso.

O menor pensou em retrucar, mas foi calado graças ao beijo que recebeu, dessa vez não tão recatado quanto o selinho.

Hey, o que você tava fazendo? Estamos no meio de um parque. – O menor disse tentando parecer bravo.

Eu posso te beijar quando não há ninguém por perto, lembra?

Uhum.

O menor se aninhou mais ao corpo encostado ao seu começando a pegar no sono novamente, o maior se abaixou depositando um beijo da testa do menor.

Eu te amo tanto. – Disse num sussurro, recebendo com resposta um suave ronronar.

É no final das contas aquele passeio não havia sido de todo ruim.

**Fim**

**N/A**:_ Bom essa fic saiu assim meio do nada, logo depois da virada cultural, é a 1º padackles q eu escrevo, bem na verdade enquanto eu a escrevia não havia shipper nenhum, porem quando eu a acabei e mostrei pra Vicky ela disse qua havia imaginado Jay e Jen, então eu deixei._

_Essa fic também é um presente pra Vicky, pq foi graças a ela q eu a escrevi.E realmente a Vicky merece créditos por me aturar no msn, revisar minhas fics, sair comigo e etc..._

Brigada Florrrrrr !!!!!


End file.
